oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka Saie-Xiaotuzi
History Asuka grew up in the city of Sovenheim -- home to many dragons, as well as the home of the heroes she idolizes the most. Largely blending in with other kobolds in the city, she spent a large amount of her time exploring and climbing around various parts of the city. What time she didn't spend exploring, she spent listening to stories about heroes from before her time, practicing cooking, or looking for books to read on the prior two topics. As Asuka grew older, she sought lessons from one of the heroes who live in Sovenheim, -- and her own mother -- Azeli. Though Azeli's lessons were somewhat split -- with Azeli currently managing a small school of adventurers since retirement -- Azeli encouraged her to find a fighting style that worked well for her. Differing greatly from the style of her teacher, Asuka found her element in knife fighting, making use of her smaller-than-average stature to climb on her larger foes and catch them unaware. In her years before adventuring, she largely didn't face much difficulty. Sovenheim is not often threatened, leaving her mostly free to practice in safety. Accomplishments Asuka's been on many adventures, but among them, there are a few Asuka re-tells more than others. Dueled Johnny the Pirate Though the purpose of the duel didn't go all the way, Asuka fought Johnny the Pirate, in Lasune, in a duel to make him and his men surrender. The battle remained one-on-one, though his crew and her companions turned to combat amongst each other in the meantime. After the battle, she claimed a treasure map from him. Claimed the treasure of Helga the Pirate Asuka, along with the mage Isabelle and the ogre Grubgullet, traveled to an island off the coast of Lasune. Asuka often tells the story of the oozes they faced -- The daring moment of diving into an ooze, jamming a cannon inside, and escaping the blast. Afterwards, the group set the ghost of Helga free, having long haunted the island after a mutiny by her crew. Upon returning, the group enjoyed a large feast of giant crab at a local tavern. Her long most trusted weapon, currently, nicknamed 'Shining Fang', was found amongst Helga's treasures. Fought the green dragon of... Some forest Along with a party of... Largely less than intelligent allies, she went on a mission to defeat a certain dragon in a forest in Egron (Most of the details on specific locations and the like were OOC'ly left vague). Though the mission was largely a disaster -- one of her allies having decided to burn the entire forest down to weed out a couple of kobolds that worshipped the dragon -- she fought the dragon nearly one-on-one. While most of her party focused on the kobolds, she grabbed on to the mobile dragon, fighting it both high above the battlefield, and underwater. After the battle, many of the kobolds fled, and stories of the battle seemed to have spread amongst a number of kobold tribes and dragons. (She's just a liiittle more famous with kobolds and dragons.) The Redstump and Rogueharbor Incidents Having played a part in the investigations of the Redstump incident, she helped in facing the wizard seemingly behind it all, doing fairly well in her attempts to prevent his casting. A month later, she assisted in investigated a related string of deaths in Rogueharbor. In combination with her companion Solomon, the pair breached a barrier by riding the launched spear through. Aided in Pushing Back the Invasion in the Depths Asuka found her rise to mythic potency at the bottom of the ocean, aiding in fighting back the summoning of Dagon's army in an oceanic temple. Though her personal achievements in the battle were few, she did at least stall the most powerful of the foes until her companions could defeat it. (Trial 1) Aided in the Defeat of a Suzerain of Socothbenoth A prior party having retreated from facing down this woman, Asuka went with a party that finished resolving the issue. The battle was tense, and came close. Though Asuka struggled to land a blow of her own, through the strength of having been smited by the suzerain, Asuka's skills with feints proved absolutely vital. (Trial 2) Helped Fight Back a Protean Invasion near O'Kibo She really didn't accomplish much, in aiding in these fights, but she landed a few hits and such. (Being honest, just listing these because I decided I was going to note all the sessions she got trials for. Trials 3 and 4) Animal Lord of Rabbits (Sheng) After a journey to learn more about her teacher's history, she found herself put through a number of trials to rise to the status of becoming an Animal Lord of Rabbits. Not the most intimidating of animals, but she takes pride in her status none-the-less. The quest involved quite a few close calls -- though partly through her own holding back -- and a particularly stumping riddle. Broke an Empyreal Lord's Control While fighting under compulsion of Vretiel to deal with a necromancer problem, villagers were caught in the crossfire. Though it was unlikely, and ultimately fruitless, she briefly managed to break free of control to try and buy the fleeing villagers some time. Fought the League of Vampires (... Mostly just fought some vampires in a League Themed session) Fought in a small demiplane, Asuka aided in a battle against a number of vampires. Though most of her team decided to rush through with reckless abandon, Asuka single-handedly moved back to prevent the further empowerment of the team's foes. (Trial 5) The Puzzles of the Vault Asuka, with a team of several adventurers she's idolized her whole life, solved a number of puzzles and riddles, receiving a dagger made of Horacalcum as a prize. Dubbing this blade the 'Azeli Knife', for its enchanted properties of copying itself like her teacher's split second ability. She takes a certain amount of pride for having realized the solution of the final riddle, though the party as a whole spent quite a while stumped. Sparred with Motherfucking Scharp Thompson Though hardly a fair fight, with Scharp having been holding himself back to a pretty high degree, Asuka did manage to surprise Scharp with a few of her tricks, and 'win' their sparring match. Though, in her pride, she wouldn't dream of calling it a real win, knowing full-well how much Scharp restrained himself. Assisting the Monster Hunter Guild Between rescuing their leader on Ithel from a pack of magical wolves, assisting their leader in repairing a leyline that a powerful dragon had been trying to keep damaged, and dealing with the giant shadow-wolves that had slaughtered a small village, Asuka's done a lot of work with the Monster Hunter Guild now, and likely will aid more in coming time. These adventures have led her to joining the Monster Hunter Guild, though she's still feeling out their values, somewhat. Struck Down a Spawn of Rovagug When Jiyu was under threat of a bloody spawn of Rovagug, Asuka aided in the effort to fight it back. After a long fight with the worm -- at one point even diving into one of its maws in an attempt to rescue an ally, and fighting her way back out -- She struck the final blow to knock it unconscious. Though it remains alive, Jiyu has locked it away in a vault, where it is unlikely to regain consciousness. (Trial 6) Defeated Honesty After a small farming village had been slaughtered by a group of eight fallen angels -- Mercy, Justice, Honesty, Honour, Politeness, Self Control, Courage, and Loyalty -- Asuka was one of the eight adventurers to go and put a stop to them. Though seven of the eight managed to escape, Asuka's personal challenge, Honesty, was slain through the combined efforts of herself and Colli. (Trial 7) Fought Against Mour'ju Once again assisting the Monster Hunter Guild, with a group of fellow adventurers, Asuka fought the giant beast Mour'ju under the sea, near the leaking leyline that it made its home near. Striking true with injuries that hampered the beast's accuracy and magical abilities, and holding firm through even the deadliest of torrents, Asuka may not have had the flashiest of contributions, but her efforts were not wasted. In the end, Mour'ju was slain, though her opinion of her once-good-friend Solomon was somewhat sullied by the bargaining of the beast's soul that followed. (Trial 8) The Hammer Toss Early into the Kronkite incidents, Asuka and a team of other adventurers sought out Hreidmar, interested in forging weapons that could defeat Kronkite. After finding him, the group was interrupted by The Sage of Tomorrow, who attempted to stop them from completing the weapons. During the battle, Hreidmar was knocked unconscious, leaving his hammer -- The Sage's weakness -- on the ground. Asuka proceeded to pick up the hammer, hurling it at the Sage, landing the final blow. After the battle, Asuka sacrificed her would-be trial to have 'Titan Fang' forged. Helped Send Kronkite's Avatar Back Where it Came From After a long time waiting, Kronkite finally had made his move. Asuka and her companions rescued Hreidmar and Kenji, briefly, however both went missing after the battle. Kronkite's avatar had shown itself, and was promptly sent back where it came from, though an explosion of corruption had occurred. Lazuli's quick thinking purified the corruption with magic, leaving everyone empowered by the power that laid mixed in with the corruption. (Trial 9) Stopped the Bone Wheel in its Tracks Amongst a brief Skeleton War, Asuka and her allies fought many different skeletons, though Asuka's most notable achievement during the battle had been locking down the evasive and incredibly fast skeleton wheel. With quick thinking, she managed to land a single blow in which she impaled her blade into the 'spoke' bones, planted her feet, and held firm when the wheel attempted to drag her away. (Trial 10) Aided in Saving Thalassa When Thalassa faced an onslaught by a massive kaiju -- bigger than any Asuka'd faced prior -- Asuka and a group of other adventurers fought to defeat it by destroying crystal organs scattered around its body, while Lazuli evacuated Thalassa. Unlike most of her companions, who used magic to breathe deep beneath the ocean, Asuka simply held her breath for the duration of the battle. Afterwards, several of the adventurers, including Asuka, mined pieces of the kaiju's heart. With one of these pieces, Asuka had another dagger crafted as a trophy: 'Sea's Fang'. (Trial 11) The Battle Against Zagon When the time came to finally put an end to Zagon, amongst the foes of the Blood War, Asuka was among the heroes to rise to the challenge. While she didn't prove entirely helpful in the battle against Zagon, itself -- hitting her limits, and then pushing beyond them only to be grabbed and unable to escape -- she managed to figure out a missing piece of a puzzle that allowed the group to progress to fight him in the first place. (Trial 12) Kronkite, And the Fall of Vretiel When the time came for the final battle against Kronkite, Vretiel had been one step ahead. The group facing Kronkite first rescued a number of paladins who had been being consumed by a titan, in the battle, before a corrupted Hreidmar arrived. After Solomon restored Hreidmar, the group moved on to witness Kronkite consuming Vretiel. In the following battle, Asuka managed to rescue Kenji from Kronkite's body, and fought hard to help in defeating Kronkite. (Trial 13) Gar'Zog's Defeat and the Arrival of a New Foe Asuka was fairly surprised to see that the demon lord who had been so intent on defeating her mother was actually fairly childish and weak, among the superpowers of the Blood War. The battle against the demon who fought the adventurers with a collection of giant toys was over rather quickly. After, however, a new foe had appeared. Unable to stop herself from making a move to try and stop the mysterious being who'd arrived to steal Gar'Zog's power, she quickly found herself overwhelmed. If not for Scharp's rescue, she likely would have been gone forever. (Trial 14) World's End and Return The end of the world had arrived, and one last chance to restore it all remained. A large group of adventurers had gathered at a small city in O'Kibo, gathered to follow through on Scharp's plan to save it all. As the rest of the world ended, the one city managed to remain, and from there, a long battle to save it all began. The enemy who had stolen Gar'Zog's and the rest of the enemies of the Blood War's power slaughtered many of the gods, and left the rest to fall to the battlefield. Asuka's own efforts in the battle included aiding Desna, and begrudgingly, Asmodeus. In the final battle, Asuka helped a fair amount, though in the last stage, she was reduced to naught but a voice on the wind. When the battle had ended, Asuka -- along with the rest of the universe -- was restored. (Trial 15) Appearance Asuka is short, with dark bluish-gray scales. Large, draconic, mostly useless wings spread from her back, usually folded. Her tail -- though somewhat short -- is fairly flexible. Her somewhat unusual heritage shows in the presence of hair and long ears, contrary to most kobolds. Her eyes and flesh give off a faint glow, though this glow hardly shines out from underneath her scales until she exerts herself. Since becoming an animal lord, her ears have become that slight bit more rabbit-like, as has her nose and feet. Personality In speech, Asuka is known to speak in third person, though usually referring to herself as "Asu" as opposed to "Asuka". She's far braver than a typical kobold, standing and fighting even under conditions she's seen allies run from. She takes deep pride in who she is, and gets rather irritated when underestimated for her height or race. Friends Azeli - Her direct mother, and one of her idols. Azeli taught her the basics of adventuring. Juuna - Her other mother, and another of her idols. Juuna also happens to craft many of her magic items -- something Asuka takes pride in. Amania - Her half sister, and yet another person Asuka idolizes. She's been on a few adventures alongside Amania, which has made her fairly happy. Kumo - A common companion in many of Asuka's early adventures, the pair had a certain inexplicable synergy, in combat. As well, Asuka often found herself translating for the man, as he only spoke Shengese. Thenor - Mostly a friend-of-a-friend, Thenor falls in a similar same boat as Kumo. Grubgullet - A frequent adventuring buddy, the pair share a love of food. On many of their adventures, the two have cooked and enjoyed meals together. Additionally, he came along on her journey to discover Helga's trasure. Isabelle - A talented sailor and mage that came along on her journey to find Helga's treasure. That particular journey turned out to be a rather strong bonding experience for the adventurers that went. Preston - Pretty cool adventuring buddy. She called a group as a whole her friends, once, and Preston seemed highly honoured. Odrif - Odrif occasionally works at Asuka's favourite tavern, in O'Kibo. Asuka tends to go there more to share stories of her adventures than for actual food -- Originally having taken interest in visiting the tavern due to her teacher's older sister working there. Scharp - Asuka idolizes Scharp, though to a far lesser extent to Azeli or Juuna. Actually meeting him was odd, for Asuka, having found him to have ceased taking adventuring actually seriously. Baranya - Another friendly face Asuka idolizes to an extent. Asuka mostly just finds Baranya interesting to adventure with. Enemies Avarii - Calling Avarii an enemy is tentative, but Avarii as she normally is can't really be trusted. She's dangerous and insane, and needs a careful eye kept on her. Aspirations Asuka looks up to the heroes she grew up hearing stories about. She wants nothing more than to be like those heroes. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character